


It's All Too Easy

by Jeniouis



Series: Howard Stark Centered Fics [15]
Category: Avengers (2012), Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Coming Out, F/M, Genderbending, M/M, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-09
Updated: 2014-09-09
Packaged: 2018-02-16 18:55:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2280900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeniouis/pseuds/Jeniouis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Tony decided to come out to his parents, he's expecting a huge blow up, especially from his mother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's All Too Easy

**Author's Note:**

> Howard Stark=Harriet Rogers

"Mom, I'm gay." Tony announced as he walked up to his mother. She didn't even look up from the airplane engine she was working on.

"That's nice dear." Harriet mumbled, totally distracted by the task in front of her. Tony sighed sharply and grabbed one of her arms, turning her so she could see face him.

"I said I'm gay." Tony said. "And I mean it like I like men." Tony said. His mother nodded slowly, belated concern started covering her face but he would have never expected what she would ask next.

"Are you the top or the bottom?" His mother asked and from the looks of it she was being a hundred percent serious. Tony was stunned into silence for a moment before he shook himself slightly and was able to find his words again.

"I-uh, the top..." Tony said nervously. Discussing his sex life with his mother had never been something he could do comfortably. His mother perked again.

"Oh okay." She said easily as she turned back to her engine. "You know I have been trying forever to fix the timing on this damn thing." She continued into conversation as if her only son didn't just inform her that he'd rather suck dick than pussy.

"That's it. That's all you want to know, whether I was pitching or catching?" Tony asked in shock though really it _was_ his mother. What had he been expecting?

"Well, as a Stark I'd rather you be the one in control." HIs mother said inattentively as she picked up a wrench and started tinkering with the engine. Tony sighed in exasperation.

"You were supposed to hop and holler. Throw a temper tantrum. Yell, scream, cry, something." Tony said and she shrugged.

"Really, I'm not all that surprised. I accepted this fact long ago." Harriet said and Tony glared at her. "What? Would you rather I not accept you?" Tony sighed and started walking out the lab.

"Fine, fine, I'm going out, I'll see you later." Tony said. "By the way, one of your cylinders is off."

"Ah, that's it. Have fun babe." HIs mother said as Tony walked out the lab. He rolled his eyes fondly but really, that went a hell of a lot better than what he had been expecting.

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you enjoyed it. :D
> 
> Please leave feedback and feel free to criticize; I am always looking for opportunities to grow.
> 
> I’ve launched an E-Zine where people submit their favorite fics and the best ones get published in the zine. I’m doing this because I want to create something that acknowledges fanfic writers and makes them feel confident about themselves while bringing people of different fandoms together. To submit your favorite fics, go [Here](https://goo.gl/forms/h0LI8s7WGgZV2gBl1)


End file.
